


We All Fall Down

by alianora



Category: Lost
Genre: morbid and creepifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you smell it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

Title: We All Fall Down  
Fandom: Lost  
Spoilers: Deus Ex Machina  
Summery: Can you smell it?

 

Sawyer didn't tell the Doc that the glasses only helped for the first two days (sharp inhaled breath as he fell against the tree and held on while he went blind).

After that, he could smell the burning (like the bodies from the crash. He would never eat bacon again if he could). And it got stronger with every throb of the migraine that left him shaking and sweating in the shade.

Doc had said that (the smell, the fire) could be the sign of a tumor, but Sawyer knew better.

Sawyer watched the kid (Walt, the dad called him) play with the dog (unnatural, shouldn't have survived the crash), and spat out the ashes from his mouth.

Sawyer knew where the fire would come from (innocent eyes burned the raft and smiled). And he knew what he would do (hands striking out against the water as he held the boy under).

Sawyer inhaled the scent of burning flesh, and smiled.

END


End file.
